


The God of Vengeance

by Triangulum



Series: Of Gods and Men [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Brief anal sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia is Not Happy when Peter brings Stiles, a mere mortal, to Haven. Stiles is rude and doesn't care at all that she doesn't like him, at least once he realizes that her opinion won't make Peter turn him away.</p><p>"Mortals cannot live in Haven," Talia says again, looking almost as if she wants to stomp her foot. "It is one of our cardinal rules."</p><p>"So it is," Peter says, sounding bored. "The thing is, I'm going to turn him."</p><p>OR</p><p>The sequel to Of Gods and Men, where Stiles becomes a god.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God of Vengeance

Talia is Not Happy when Peter brings Stiles, a mere mortal, to Haven. Stiles is rude and doesn't care at all that she doesn't like him, at least once he realizes that her opinion won't make Peter turn him away.

"Mortals cannot live in Haven," Talia says again, looking almost as if she wants to stomp her foot. "It is one of our cardinal rules."

"So it is," Peter says, sounding bored. "The thing is, I'm going to turn him."

Talia and Stiles stare at him, Talia looking thunderstruck and Stiles confused.

"Turn him," Talia says, aghast. "No one has turned a human in 10,000 years."

"And yet, I will," Peter says.

"Um, turning?" Stiles asks.

"Turn you into one of us," Peter says, gazing at Stiles softly. 

"Peter," Talia says. "I've indulged you and your pet favorite humans for a millennia, but this is too far."

Peter's eyes go cold and he turns to Talia, who seems to realize she may have pushed too far. To her credit, she doesn't back down from the stare that has sent lesser men running.

"And I have done your dirty work for a millennia," Peter says harshly. "If you don't believe you owe me for that alone, consider what I did for your during the rebellion."

Peter can see Talia cracking, but she wouldn't be her if she didn't still push.

"The demigods and minor gods will be furious," Talia says. "They'll rebel again."

"Let me clarify," Peter says. "I am doing this with or without your approval. I just thought you'd like to know you'll have another member of your pantheon." 

Talia gives up, throwing her hands into the air.

"Fine, but you're dealing with the fallout," she says. "I've lost enough."

She turns, flowing dress billowing behind her, and stalks from the atrium. Stiles watches her go, then turns to Peter with wide eyes.

"I am going to need you to explain to me what just happened," Stiles says.

Peter shrugs nonchalantly and says, "I am going to make you a god."

"You - I - what?" Stiles stutters. "I don't understand."

"I have been alive for a very long time," Peter says. "I have seen the rise and fall of civilizations, I've seen the most beautiful of storms and I've seen millions of stars created in the sky. And I know those are things you want to see too."

Stiles bites his lip.

"What if you change your mind about me? Decide that I can't - that I'm not _worthy_ of being a - a god?"

Peter steps closer, the sound echoing throughout the stone and marble atrium. He cups Stiles' face in his hand, rubbing his thumb over Stiles' cheek.

"Do I see the type to be unsure, or fickle? Do I seem to be one the change my mind over what is mine?" Peter asks. Stiles minutely shakes his head, so Peter continues. "As I said, I have been alive for a very long time. Long enough to know exactly what I want and how to get it."

"And what do you want?" Stiles asks, voice hushed. 

Peter chuckles and leans in until his lips are brushing the shell of Stiles' ear.

"That, dear boy, is you."

Stiles shivers, hands clutching at Peter's arms.

"But Talia, the Queen of the Goddesses, doesn't want you to. Won't she punish you? Punish us?" Stiles asks.

"I know too many of her secrets and have done too much of her dirty work for her to dare. She knows what I'm capable of and what I'll do if she touches you," Peter says.

"But I'm no one," Stiles protests.

"Maybe you think so," Peter says. "But you will have no doubt once I'm through with you how much you matter." 

Stiles stares for a moment and Peter briefly wonders if he pushed too hard too soon, but then Stiles leans in and presses his lips to Peter's. The kiss is soft and hesitant, and if he's unsure of his welcome, and that just won't do. Peter clasps the back of Stiles' head and kisses him hard, showing the boy exactly how much he's wanted. 

Stiles pulls back, looking dazed, then grins. Peter's quite happy he'd had a tryst with the goddess of pleasure years ago, if only to use those skills on Stiles. 

"Are you ready to join the Pantheon?" Peter asks. Stiles bites his lip and Peter answers his question before it's even asked. "You will still be able to visit your friends, but you will outlive them, and they will eventually die."

"But I won't," Stiles finishes for him. 

"No," Peter says, gripping Stiles tightly. "Death is not a fate I can accept for you."

Peter gives Stiles the option of turning during the standard ritual, or with a sex ritual, which is much more powerful. Stiles closes sex, much to Peter's delight. He spends hours prepping Stiles' virgin hole until he's positively dripping with the oil, his hole soft and loose. When he's ready, Peter pushes in, gasping at the tight, velvet clutch.

With Stiles moaning his name, writhing on the soft sheets below them, on the edge of ultimate pleasure, Peter bends down and bites him on the shoulder. He pushes his energy into Stiles, focusing on changing the core of him with the very essence of Haven. As it takes hold, making Stiles' skin glows bright and his body thrum with power, he comes, painting their stomachs with his release. Peter finishes inside of Stiles, filling him with the life force of a god. 

After, Stiles lies in Peter's arms for hours, overwhelmed with the new power coursing through his body, with the new existence that Peter has known all his life. When the shaking abates, Stiles rests his chin on Peter's chest, staring up at the other man, the other god. 

"It's not fair," Stiles says. Peter raises his eyebrows. "You've seen me my whole life. You know everything about me and I know almost nothing about you."

"What do you want to know?" Peter asks.

"Everything," Stiles says immediately. Peter chuckles.

"That would take a long time, little one," Peter says. "You can ask me anything you would like."

"How old are you?" Stiles asks.

"I don't remember," Peter says.

"You don't remember?" Stiles asks, shocked. 

"After the first few thousand years, it gets hard to keep track," Peter says.

Stiles still looks stunned, but not like he doesn't believe him, which Peter appreciates.

"How did you know you were mischief and chaos? Was it assigned to you, or did you feel it?" Stiles asks.

"Satomi, Goddess of Wisdom, told me," Peter says. "You will meet her soon. She looks into your soul and sees your true self, the god or goddess that you are."

"What if my true self isn't good?" Stiles asks.

"Impossible," Peter says.

"You've seen some of the things I've done," Stiles reminds Peter.

"Impossible," Peter repeats. 

Satomi names Stiles the God of Vengeance, which Peter thinks is fitting. It endears him to Talia a bit, as he isn't the new God of Death, a position previously held by her late husband. Peter thinks Talia may have lit him on fire for that on principle alone, should it have happened.

Peter teaches Stiles how to find his followers, how to answer their prayers. The first that they find is a young woman whose baby was stolen by the father. She prayed for help, begged for it, and Stiles doesn't want to resist. It's easy to find the father. He's a few towns over with his wife, who he had not told the baby's mother about. The wife doesn't seem at all bothered that her husband has kidnapped another woman's baby. Stiles is furious, and Peter is intrigued. Stiles considers taking the baby in the middle of the night, but the man might blame the mother and come after her, and Stiles simply cannot allow that. Peter also thinks that Stiles wants to make sure the husband and wife are truly terrified.

They wait until the child is asleep in the next room before Stiles blows in the door, shattering it with sparks and an unearthly wind. The couple screams, the husband throwing himself behind his wife like the coward he is. They stare, petrified, as Stiles walks through their door, his skin glowing eerily bright, his brown eyes fierce and dangerous. Peter is tempted to create a mist to swirl around him, but this is Stiles', plus that might be a tad over dramatic, so he remains invisible to the side, watching Stiles with no small amount of pride and arousal.

"Who are you?" the wife cries. "What do you want?"

"You've taken something that doesn't belong to you," Stiles says, voice cold. Both husband and wife both shoot a glance at the room behind them, the room where the baby sleeps. 

"I don't know what you mean," the man stutters. 

"You could have been honorable and not lain with a woman who is not your wife," Stiles says. "You could have visited your child, but instead you took him from his mother in the middle of the night."

"He's my child, too!" the man protests, then cowers back as sparks fly from Stiles' hands. 

"You. Could. Have. Visited," Stiles repeats. "It is despicable to take a child from their mother. And there is a price you will pay." Stiles raises his arm and closes his fist. Both husband and wife collapse to the ground, gasping and crying in pain. "Because of your transgressions, you will never have the joy of children. You will be infertile and barren and try as you might, you will never bear children," Stiles hisses. He leaves them on their knees and stalks into the next room, reappearing a moment later with the sleeping baby in his arms. 

"No," the wife whimpers.

"If you come near this child again, or do something like this to anyone else, I will be back and I will kill you," Stiles promises.

Peter follows Stiles out, leaving the crying couple in the middle of the room without an ounce of pity. He coos at the baby, who is stirring in his arms, and waves a careless hand. The symbol of the God of Vengeance, _his_ symbol, appears, huge and burned into the stone in front of their home.

"Most are a bit more subtle in their approach," Peter says mildly as they make their way back to the mother's village. Stiles shrugs and lets the baby gnaw on his finger.

"They are established, I'm not," Stiles says. "I need people to know who I am and what I'm capable of."

They place the child in its empty crib next to his sleeping mother along with a small medallion with the vengeance symbol carved into it. The whole affair is quite dramatic in Peter's opinion. He loves it.

Word of Stiles spreads throughout both Earth and Haven. The mortals build temples and his followers grow. He's never hasty in handing out his punishments, always making sure to research each and every prayer, ignoring requests from men that are upset that their advances have been rebuffed, children angry at their parents, and the like.

Stiles' popularity gets the other gods and goddesses' attention. The ones who have been lazy for centuries, whose followers have dropped, are suddenly becoming more active, remembering the energy and elation from when they were in their prime. Derek, Peter's nephew, pays more attention to her forests, rejuvenating them until they're brimming with new life. Cora guides her warriors, Laura tends to her ill, Boyd inspires his creative ones. Even Erica, Goddess of Beauty, appears again, even though her followers had been so cruel to her and each other. She seems to take Stiles' counsel to heart and focuses on beauty of the soul, not just physical. 

"The mortals are celebrating. They says the gods are walking the earth again," Talia says. She's called an assembly of the Pantheon for the first time in years, bringing all of the gods and goddesses together. "There has been a revitalization of Earth, which has led to the rejuvenation of Haven. For that, we have Stiles to thank."

Stiles jerks in surprise from where he's sitting next to Peter. Peter is surprised as well; Talia isn't exactly subtle about her disapproval over Peter turning a mortal.

"I was reluctant to have you in our pantheon at first. But you have surpassed all expectations and proven me wrong," Talia says. There are murmurs in the crowd, some of dissent and dissatisfaction. Those cut off quickly under the strength of Peter's glare.

Stiles slowly starts to be accepted by the others. Peter's family, plus Erica and Boyd are especially fond of him. Peter is reasonably sure that the antagonism from Isaac if out of affection, but it's hard to tell. A few stay resistant, some outright hostile. The worst is a demigod that goes by Harris, who is nasty and cruel to Stiles. The boy usually lets it roll off his back, but once in a while Peter will see his eyes flash and sparks gather at his fingertips. 

It all comes to a head with Scott.

Harris must have followed Stiles on one of his visits to Allison and Scott, who still don't know his true identity. Stiles receives a prayer from Allison, a prayer full of rage. Stiles is there in moments, followed closely by Peter. Scott is unconscious in his bed, Allison sitting next to him with a basin of water and a strip of cloth, cleaning the blood from Scott's face. Scott looks like he's been through the butcher's meat grinder. Stiles' rage is a palpable thing and Peter clasps his hand in reminder before Allison can see his otherworldliness. 

"Stiles!" Allison cries when she sees him, sparing a glance to where Peter stands behind Stiles, disguised to look merely human.

Stiles moves to her side, giving Peter a clear view of her eyes full of tears and dark with rage.

"What happened?" Stiles asks.

"Gerard," Allison spits.

"Your grandfather?" Stiles asks. 

"He's always hated Scott, but he's lost his mind. He said Scott's a monster, a wolf man that needs to be put down," she says."He and Kate almost beat him to death. If Melissa hadn't been near..."

Stiles' eyes flash but if Allison notices, she doesn't say anything. 

"I'll be back," Stiles says coldly.

Allison stares at him calculatingly, but only says, "Be careful."

Peter follows him, appearing outside the Argent house seconds after Stiles does. He captures Stiles' hand, pulling him until they're face to face, then cups Stiles' face in his hands. 

"You're beautiful like this," Peter murmurs. "You're beautiful in your rage, but be cautious. Something doesn't feel right."

Stiles takes a deep, shuddering breath and rests his forehead against Peter's. 

"I am going to kill them," he whispers viciously. 

"I won't stop you," Peter replies. "But my point remains. We do this cautiously."

Peter throws a hand in the air, setting a sort of net over the house, making it impossible for anyone to get out, and follows Stiles into the home.

Gerard and his daughter, Kate aren't difficult to find, both eating before the fire in the main room. Stiles strolls in, not bothering with subtlety, followed by Peter, and slams the door shut behind them. Peter loves Stiles like this; all beauty, glory, and rage.

Both Gerard and Kate lunge for weapons, but the knife and crossbow turn to dust in their hands. Peter doesn't think Stiles knows that he's making the windows shake or the fire surge and wane, but the effect is impressive.

"You know why I'm here," Stiles says.

"We were promised - " Kate starts, but goes silent as her airway is cut off.

"What?" Stiles says mockingly. "What were you promised?"

"We were promised protection from retribution," Gerard says.

"You were lied to," Stiles says. He clenches his fist and just like that, both Gerard and Kate's hearts stop.

Peter watches, fascinated. He's a bit surprised that Stiles hadn't drawn it out and made them suffer. Peter's about to ask if Stiles is all right, it's the first time he's killed after all, but he feels something at the edge of his senses, someone pushing at the barrier around the house.

"Someone is trying to get out," Peter says. "They don't feel strong enough, though."

Stiles narrows his eyes and follows Peter out of the room to see Harris clawing at the front door, desperately pushing against Peter's barrier. 

"Harris," Stiles growls. The demigod whirls around and for the first time, Peter sees him look frightened of Stiles.

"Stiles, Peter," Harris says, looking nervous. "What are you doing here?"

"That's a question I should be asking you," Stiles says. "Though I believe I already know the answer."

"I don't know what you mean," Harris says. "My parishioners are all over this world."

"I don't know if you thought it was a smart plan, or that I wouldn't figure it out," Stiles says. "But you have made a mistake, and I am done with you."

Harris opens his mouth, but before he can speak, his throat simply caves in and his body is torn apart. His dirty, damaged soul lingers for a moment before Stiles tears that apart, too.

Peter is silent for a moment, letting Stiles process what happened, before taking him by the elbow and turning him to face Peter.

"Are you all right?" Peter asks.

"Yes," Stiles says immediately. "I don't regret it."

And that, Peter knows, is one of the reasons he may love Stiles.

They go back to Allison and Scott's home and Stiles says nothing, just tosses a coin to Allison. She deftly snatches it out of the air and runs her fingers over the engraved symbol of the vengeance god. She looks up at Stiles and in that instant, Peter knows that she's figured it out. He doesn't know how, but he knows.

"Stay safe," is all Allison says when Stiles turns to leave.

Stiles pauses in the doorway without turning around and says, "You too," before walking out.

Peter expects Talia to be angry that Stiles slayed Harris, but she surprises him, as she's been doing recently. 

"Oh, thank the stars," she says, sagging in relief.

Peter and Stiles both stare for a moment before Peter asks, "Pardon me?"

"Harris has been a problem for years. I know he was involved with the uprising, I just couldn't prove it," Talia says. "This is much easier, everyone knows of his treatment of Stiles. This is much easier than a fight over what he would play as a conspiracy." 

She's right, Peter knows. Harris would have said that Talia was on a demigod witch hunt because of her husband's death. Stiles may have become Talia's new favorite person.

Rumors begin to spread on Earth, Peter isn't sure how, that the God of Vengeance found love with the God of Chaos and Mischief. Caitlin, the Goddess of Love, is a bit put out that love isn't solely her domain at the moment, but there is an increase in traffic in her temples, so she lets it slide.

The rumors increase interest and devotion to both Stiles and Peter, strengthening them. Some followers step above their station and start acting on what they believe to be Stiles' will. Stiles puts an end to that quickly, wreaking havoc on their lives until they retract their claims of being prophets. 

And through it all, Peter decides that the rumors are true.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com) or my [ main blog](http://www.femmmefatalist.tumblr.com).


End file.
